Waiting for you
by Cassiel Aberdeen
Summary: [HitsuHina] Pensamientos de Hitsugaya en el cap. 63 del anime, mientras Hinamori está en coma.


**Título: **Waiting for you  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Kubo Tite; si fuera mío... el protagonista no sería Ichigo ¬¬.  
**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capítulo 63 del anime.  
**Notas: **¡Primer fic de Hitsugaya! X3. Escuche la canción y me encanto para la escena. HitsuHina. Oneshot.

* * *

_Cariño, estoy aquí afuera  
cuidando de tu preciosa luz,  
sé que puedo ser fuerte  
si te tengo a mi lado;  
te traeré de vuelta las sonrisas  
que olvidamos hace tanto.  
¡Abre los ojos!_

_... estoy aquí, esperándote... _

**// A little pain \\ Olivia 'inspi Reira (NANA) //**

* * *

"_Estoy enfadado, Hinamori._" Sé que esa es la expresión que tienen mis ojos. Y no voy a cambiarla, porque es cierta. Observo cada movimiento de Unohana, sin prestarle atención a sus explicaciones médicas, esperando... que realice un milagro y te regrese a mí. 

Mi mirada trata de reconocer tu cuerpo, allí, abandonado en una cama, atado a la vida por abominables aparatos; silencioso, como el de una muñeca rota que ha sido olvidada. Quisiera que te vieras justo ahora, para que lograras quitarte la venda de tus ojos, y aceptaras cada uno de tus errores.

¿Lo harías¿O estás tan enamorada de Aizen, que tratarías de defenderlo?

Me siento solo. El pensar que no despertaras jamás... hace que me estremezca de dolor. Desvió mi mirada, esperando que el sufrimiento se aleje. No lo hará, no hasta que pueda verte sonriendo, como antes.

Sí, estoy enfadado. Pero no contigo. _Conmigo. _

Conmigo, por dejar que te alejaras, por nunca decirte lo importante que eres para mí, por confiar en Aizen, por perder ante él tantas veces, por no protegerte... aún cuando _eso _es la única razón de mi existencia.

¿Sabes cuanto lo odio¿Sabes cuanto me odio¿Sabes lo que sentí al verte atravesada por su zanpakutoh¿Sabes lo que siento al darme cuenta que sólo tienes ojos para él?

Dejo de recargarme en la puerta y te doy la espalda, creyendo que eso aliviara la tristeza y desesperación que me invaden. Unohana lo nota de inmediato, frenado mi huida con sus preguntas.

— ¿No lo harás¿No hablarás con ella? Está esperando la voz que necesita para hacerla regresar...

"_Que tonta eres, Momo._" Quisiera gritarte, reclamarte, desahogar todos mis sentimientos encontrados... pero se que mi voz fallaría y que mis palabras no llegarían a tí. Sé que podría llorar en cualquier momento, y tú ni siquiera lo notarías. Y aún si lo hicieras, estoy seguro que no vendrías a abrazarme, ni a reconfortarme con tu calor.

— Ahora no tengo nada que decirle.

Murmuro levemente, midiendo cada palabra y expresándola tan fríamente como me es posible. No puedo estar aquí. Ya no... es demasiado.

— ¿Ahora?

La Capitana del 4º Escuadrón insiste. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga¿Qué sostenga la mano de Hinamori mientras le suplico que regrese a mí, mientras le aseguro que mi vida sin ella no tiene sentido, que si me deja jamás se lo perdonaré?

Podría hacerlo, podría dejar de lado mi orgullo y mis apariencias, podría olvidar que llevo el cargo de Capitán, podría comportarme como el niño que todavía soy y hacerlo.

¡Y no funcionaría!

_Porque Hinamori no esta esperando mi voz... _

— Con su permiso.

Me retiro con rapidez, antes de poder arrepentirme. ¿_Ahora_? Me detengo, después de un par de minutos, analizando la palabra. Unohana me hizo darme cuenta de ese ínfimo detalle. _Ahora_. ¿No será que, inconscientemente, tengo una ligera esperanza? Sí, una pequeña esperanza de que cuando despierte... haya comprendido que soy yo, y no Aizen, el único que en verdad la quiere. El único que en verdad la necesita. El único que en verdad desea su felicidad.

Ojalá... sea así. Ojalá... algún día pueda verte a los ojos y confesártelo todo, Momo.

_Aunque el futuro sacuda nuestras vidas,  
estoy aquí, esperándote.  
¡Sigue intentándolo! _

_Se que en tu corazón sigue escuchándose  
la canción que te traerá a mí,  
como las alas de mi corazón te encontraron una vez. _

_No tienes que llorar. _

* * *

**Cassiel's Note: **¡Que lindu! Tienen que escuchar la canción para comprenderlo, es demasiado adecuada (y hermosa) para esta situación. ¡Hitsugaya4ever¡HitsyHina4ever!... aunque eso sí, Hinamori es una tonta ¬¬. Miren que estar coladita por Aizen teniendo a Shiro-chan al lado... ¡se necesita estar loca o estúpida para no aprovechar la oportunidad! xD 

_¡Aishiteru, Shiro-chan! _o


End file.
